Ahora son 6
by Ezan-Seth
Summary: Una nueva amenaza se avecina y es más fuerte de lo ellos esperan así que MiM les asigna un nuevo guardián ¿Qué pasara cuando aquel chico y Jack se conozcan? ¿Lo que sentirán sera amistad o algo aun más fuerte? Obstáculos, aventura, drama, acción, sera lo que ellos vivan para por fin sean felices. Fostcup Yaoi


**Bueno, en primera el como me había quedado la historia antes no me agrado del todo por lo que la volví a re subir modificada y a mi gusto mejorada, espero que les guste la nueva versión (qué en sí no cambia mucho)**

* * *

Hace alrededor de cinco años que el Coco, Pitch Black había sido derrotado, se había ido y esperaban que fuera para siempre y aunque decidiera regresar ahí estarían ellos, dispuestos a proteger a los niños y su inocencia, ellos siempre estarían ahí y lucharían hasta el final. Nunca pensaron que algo peor que avecinaba.

El día era normalmente tranquilo y común, la jornada comenzaba como ya era costumbre desde que Jack se convirtió en guardián, bromas eran hechas sin frenesí a los pequeños duendes y a los gigantescos yetis que se encontraban en el taller, claro que el albino tenía trabajo, pero eso sería después, cuando terminará de jugar, no por nada es conocido como el espíritu de la diversión. Norte se encontraba en su despacho tallando en hielo diversos juguetes, de los cuales montones y montones eran esculpidos por él en espera de sus galletas.

Todo marchaba cómodamente hasta que Jack llegó al despacho de Norte haciendo que este volteara a verlo, lucia serio.

-Norte- Dijo seriamente el muchacho

El mayor ahora sí que estaba preocupado, esa era una personalidad diferente a la del peliblanco.

\- ¿Qué pasa muchacho?

-MiM… Nos está llamando.

Norte se apresuró a llegar donde se encontraba el mundo, debía llamar a los otros, y así encendió aquella aurora que contactaría con los guardianes, no tardaron en llegar, en menos de un minuto los cinco se hallaban reunidos.

-Amigos míos, sé que se preguntan la razón por la que los llamé, pero debo decirles que no he de serviles de mucho, MiM nos ha llamado más desconozco su causa- Comenzó a decir Norte.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? - Preguntó Áster irritado.

-MiM nos necesita- Comentó Jack tranquilamente

De pronto la luz de la Luna comenzó a brillar intensamente captando la atención de todos.

-MiM, amigo ¿Qué noticia nos traes?

Imprevistamente una plataforma con un cristal comenzó a ascender ante la mirada estupefacta de todos.

\- ¿Saben que significa? -Preguntó el imponente hombre

\- ¿Qué? ¡Qué está pasando? – Cuestionó de manera incrédula el peliblanco.

-Está eligiendo un nuevo guardián

\- ¡¿Qué?! -Exclamaron Áster y Jack unísonamente.

\- ¿Creen qué algo malo se avecine? -Dijo Hada de manera preocupada

-Si es así él cree que necesitamos ayuda.

\- ¿Quién podrá ser? - Agregó entusiasmada Hada

Al igual que otras veces Meme se orientaba por el duende de los tréboles, mientras que un preocupado Bunny susurraba repetidamente "que no sea la marmota, por favor, que no sea la marmota". Entonces de aquel cristal surgió una figura encapuchada. Con una capa que daba la ilusión de estar construida de la piel de algún reptil, todo estaba confundidos, ¡Quién demonios es él?, es la pregunta que surcaba en la mente de los cinco guardianes, nadie lo había visto antes, se hallaban sumergidos en silencio tratando de hacer memoria y recordar si habían visto a un espíritu semejante, más ninguno parecía reconocerlo.

-Y… ¿Quién es él? - Atinó a preguntar el albino

-No lo sé.

El pensamiento de cada uno fue abruptamente interrumpido por un estruendo que provenía por la ventana por la que MiM hacia presencia. ¿Eso acaso… era un rugido? Fue entonces que lograron divisar a una singular criatura negra con enormes alas y una enorme cola que aparentemente iba a descender justo donde se encontraban. Aterrizó rápida y bruscamente creando un pequeño temblor en el gran salón, una vez ahí notaron que la bestia era montada por alguien, era él, la persona que MiM les había mostrado. El sujeto bajo lentamente y miro a cada uno de los guardianes y suavemente retiro la capucha que le cubría el rostro.

Nadie esperaba que tras aquella capucha se encontraba alguien de aspecto realmente joven, inclusive más que Jack. Cabello cobrizo, considerablemente más bajo que el albino, piel de tono cremoso y repleto de pecas, pero lo más notable eran sus singulares ojos esmeralda, grandes y llenos de vida (ironía). Lindo, sin duda lo era.

\- ¿Para qué me han llamado?

El gran hombre abrió los ojos y seguidamente pregunto de manera cordial.

\- ¿Podrías esperar un poco?

El joven asintió de manera dudosa _¿Qué se traía en manos?_ Norte se fue de el gran salón y al cabo de algunos instantes regreso.

-Está bien… ¿En qué estábamos?

\- ¿Para qué me han llamado? - Volvió a preguntar nuevamente, pero con una voz que denotaba un tono irritado.

-Eso es porque ahora… ¡Eres un guardián! -Norte no iba a anunciar eso de una manera simple, claro que no, era Norte después de todo, era extravagante así que se tomó el atrevimiento de organizar el mismo ritual de siempre. Yetis con varas prendidas en fuego, duendecillos tocando varios instrumentos, simplemente esplendido.

El chico se mostró sorprendido, pero inmediatamente su rostro cambió a uno de molestia, continuamente volteo a su compañero quien se encontraba justo a su lado y con voz algo irritada le nombró.

-Tooth- El animal en contestación abrió su hocico y de él surgió un gran rugido que hizo que todos en aquel lugar se quedaran anonadados y aterrorizados- ¿Quién les ha dicho que quiero ser uno de ustedes?

\- Jajaja pero claro que quieres.

Ante lo mencionado el chico hizo una mueca de desprecio que, aunque durará apenas unos segundos no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de los presentes.

-Estoy muy seguro de que no quiero.

\- ¿Crees que nosotros te elegimos?, no, fuiste elegido al igual que todos por MiM.

-Disculpen, pero esto de cuidar niños y toda la cosa no es para mí, no se ofendan.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que no nos ofendamos? - Grito Áster más que furioso- ¿Saben? Yo creo que no salvamos.

-Perfecto, no es como si quisiera trabajar con un canguro.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo me llamaste? No me digas canguro, amigo.

-En realidad eso pareces y si no es así dime lo que eres.

-Te diré lo que soy, soy ÉL Conejo de pascua, muchas personas creen en mí.

\- ¡Áster! - Gritó algo enojado Jack, pues eso mismo le había dicho a él tiempo atrás y sabía el dolor que esas simples palabras podían provocar.

La mirada del chico se suavizó, todos sin excepción creyeron que el nuevo si iba a ver algo herido ante dicha frase y antes de que alguien atinará a decir algo el castaño comenzó a reír dejando descolocados a los presentes.

-Lo siento "amigo" pero esas simples palabras no me afectan en absoluto, necesitarás algo mejor si lo que quieres es lastimarme- A todos les tomó por sorpresa dicha declaración- Prefiero… preferimos estar ajenos ante el mundo- Mencionó mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su acompañante- Para ser más claro, debemos admitir que nadie crea en ti te trae beneficios, no necesitas a simples niños para ser fuerte, no necesitas su creencia para que puedas estar en pie, sólo te necesitas a ti mismo.

-Creo que no estás entendiendo nuestro trabajo- Disertó Hada mientras comenzaba a revolotear alrededor del mundo- Cada luz es un niño, un niño que nosotros protegemos

\- ¿Proteger niños dices? Claro que ustedes no protegen a estos niños- Este nuevo sujeto estaba desconcertando a todos de una manera increíble- Ustedes protegen lo que han puesto en estos niños, asombro, sueños y esperanza, se protegen a sí mismos, pues si estos niños dejaran de creer ¿qué sería de ustedes? Los necesitan para mantenerse fuertes. Si uno, dos, tres o miles de niños los olvidas buscan desesperadamente a uno solo de ellos que aún los recuerde y que aún los crea reales, sin ellos no serían nada.

\- ¡Tú! - Gritó energéticamente Conejo ante tal insulto. Camino rápidamente hacia el menor con unos de sus puños en el aire, estaba hecho una furia.

El chico no se inmuto ante aquella reacción y antes de que llegara tan siquiera a tocar al pequeño la gran bestia a su lado lo envolvió en sus alas para amenazar con sus filosos dientes a Áster

-Hazte a un lado lagartija súper desarrollada-Gritó molesto. Sus amigos y compañeros les observaban preocupados como la criatura habría su hocico, pero no pasó nada y de las alas del animal salió su dueño, el castaño seguía sereno.

-Tranquilo- Y como si de un encantamiento se tratara, el antes llamado Tooth inmediatamente se permitió relajarse un poco, aún seguía atento a todo, más a los movimientos de Bunny.

-Entonces si no tienes nada que hacer aquí es mejor que te vayas- Soltó bruscamente el guardián.

Antes de que el castaño pudiera responder a eso del cristal comenzaron a emanar varias y extrañas luces, los guardianes no sabían a que se debía, eso jamás había pasado, no hasta ahora, antes que alguien mencionara cualquier palabra el más pequeño comenzó a acercarse de manera decidida, no había titubeos de su parte solo seguía avanzando, al estar a una distancia considerable comenzó a estirar su brazo lentamente hasta que por fin lo toco y solo basto unos cuantos segundos, en los que nadie hablaba, para que el joven se separa agitado y respirando dificultosamente, su rostro detonaba preocupación, voltio con su compañero y como si de una conversación se tratase este le asintió, voltio a dirección a la Luna.

-Por eso me elegiste- Hablo calmadamente-Después de todo no elegirías a un pecado capital como guardián.

Los demás si antes se encontraban asombrados ahora estaban apabullados, nadie ni en sus pensamientos más locos diría que delante de ellos estaba un pecado.

-También entiendo de que no estén enterados de la situación- Mencionó mirando hacia los cinco guardianes- Les ayudare a enfrentar lo que se avecina, por favor disculpen mi anterior comportamiento.

Al menos el nuevo no era alguien tan orgulloso, Áster solo bufó como respuesta.

\- ¿De qué se trata esta vez?

-Tranquilo, les explicare todo, pero debe ser en mi "palacio", así será más cómodo para mí.

\- ¿Qué estamos esperando entonces? ¡Al trineo…!

-Hiccup y este es mi dragón Toothless.

-Ah, así que eso era-Habló finalmente Jack-Siempre creí que eran criaturas mitológicas.

-Claro que no-Dijo esto de una manera dulce, dejando al albino sin aliento- Existieron hace mucho tiempo, pero dejaron este mundo hace tanto-Menciono de una manera nostálgica mientras acariciaba la cabeza del dragón.

\- ¿Tú los viste?

-Claro que sí, ellos fueron mis primero y únicos amigos.

\- ¿Cómo eran?

\- ¿Cada uno de ellos? Eran hermosos, magníficos. Eran libertad.

\- ¿Me contarás más sobre ellos?

\- ¿De verdad te interesa?

\- Por supuesto

-Entonces te lo contaré todo-Dijo Hiccup con una sonrisa y con unos ojos que demostraban emoción, eso hizo que Jack sonriera sinceramente

-Soy Jack Frost

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Al trineo! -Gritó entusiasmado Norte caminando, pero se detuvo al escuchar la risa del castaño- ¿Qué pasa muchacho?

\- Solo se puede llegar a mi palacio con la ayuda de un dragó

-Entonces Toothless nos mostrará el camino

-Eso no es lo que quería decir- Sonrió divertidamente y llevo sus manos alrededor de su boca y de ahí emergió un rugido de dragón. Corrió hacia Tooth y subió encima de él- No se asusten, no tardaran en llegar.

\- ¿De qué…

La pregunta se volvió inconclusa cuando varios dragones descendieron del cielo y tomaron a cada guardián entre sus patas. El viaje fue atemorizante para Áster y Hada, para lo demás fue una experiencia bastante divertida. El trayecto en sí era muy difícil de recordar y que los dragones fueran rápidos no ayudaba de mucho y cuando al fin llegaron fueron dejados en el suelo de manera cuidadosa.

Al alzar la vista se toparon con un lugar muy grande y verde, distintos árboles y flores crecían en ese lugar, era indescriptible, era una visión que dejaba sin aliento a cualquiera que osara verlo, salieron de su trance cuando escucharon una pequeña risa, voltearon hacia los lados y no lograban ver a quien emitió dicho sonido, hasta que lo escucharon hablar.

-¡Bienvenidos al refugio!- Dijo risueñamente Hic que se encontraba colgado con su amigo quien le ayudo a bajar con sus alas mientras este se deslizaba elegantemente sobre ellas- Oh, esperen, debo saludarlos primero. ¡Chicos estoy en casa!

Y de pronto se vieron envueltos de dragones que bajaban de sus escondites para únicamente saludar al pecoso quien los recibía con los brazos abiertos.

-¿Hiccup?

-Cierto, lo siento me es inevitable.

-No hay problema.

-Como les dije, deben saber exactamente a que no estamos enfrentando, les explicare, pero deben guardar silencio.

Hace mucho tiempo existía un lugar lleno de los hombres más valientes y fuertes de todo el planeta y no era para más, pues donde vivían estaba repleto de bestias de las que se tenían que cuidar constantemente, esos eran los dragones. Berk, así se llamaba esa isla vikinga y toda la gente de ahí era liderada por "Stoik el Vasto" quien era el hombre más fuerte, más entregado y más grande dentro de toda la población, nadie podía derrotarlo, era mero suicidio si deseabas enfrentarlo. Como jefe, este hombre deseaba tener un sucesor digno que pudiera liderar a su gente, de llevarlos a la victoria, de darles fuerza, por lo que se sintió muy feliz en el momento en el que su esposa esperaba un hijo suyo.

Por varias complicaciones el bebé termino naciendo antes de tiempo, era una cosa pequeña y débil y temían que no sobreviviera, pero así lo hizo, él pequeño niño vivió. Todo iba bastante bien en la vida de este vikingo, tenía una esposa y tenía un hijo que pronto se convertiría en el siguiente líder, lamentablemente nada está seguro en un lugar como Berk, un lugar de mata o muere, por lo que en una de las batallas contra los dragones mientras sus padres se encontraban en la riña un dragón entro a su habitación encontrándolo en la cuna, su madre logro verlo así que corrió para rescatarlo seguida por su marido, no dudaron en atacar, desgraciadamente la madre del pequeño termino siendo raptada por el dragón en cuestión, jamás volvieron a saber de ella.

Stoik se encontraba destrozado, había perdido a la mujer que amaba ahora no podía darse el lujo de perder a su hijo también, así que lo cuidaría y entrenaría como todo un vikingo, para su infortunio el pequeño termino creciendo en un chico delgado y débil, una vergüenza. Su hijo en busca de su orgullo se dedicó a cazar a la bestia más temida por aquellos hombres, gracias a su ingenio logro hacerlo, pero jamás pudo matarla y en lugar de eso entre ellos creció una amistad, gracias a esta amistad el muchacho logró llenar de júbilo a su padre y a su pueblo, se ganó el derecho de matar a su primer dragón, jamás lo haría así que decidió huir junto con su buen amigo, contándole la causa el dragón decidió mostrarle que inclusive ellos eran gobernados por tiranos.

El muchacho ideó un plan para hacer ver a la gente de la isla que su concepto de estas criaturas estaba equivocado, quería encontrar paz y quería liberar, el plan resulto mal por lo que su dragón fue descubierto volviendo furico a su padre quien le dijo "elegiste tu bando con él, no eres un vikingo, no eres mi hijo". El dragón siendo obligado por los vikingos de la isla tuvo que revelar la ubicación del nido, cosa que los vikingos buscaban y deseaban destruir. El chico comenzó a odiar a su pueblo y a su propio padre, domó fácilmente a los dragones en cautiverio y fue en busca de su amigo y liberaría a los dragones de aquella gigantesca bestia y así lo hicieron, pero… tanto dragón como humano, murieron ese día.

Su padre ante la pérdida se volvió loco, llevando a él y a su pueblo hacia la perdición, tiempo después decidió quitarse la vida. No estamos enfrentando a un espíritu que se escondió demasiado tiempo como para tomar la suficiente fuerza para atacar, la Locura y no viene solo, al parecer está siendo ayudado por aquel dragón, será difícil pues va para adolescentes y adultos. Soy un pecado, la ira para ser más exactos, la ira puede surgir en cualquier persona así que les serviré de algo. Mientras tanto hay que esperar un poco, si gustan pueden explorar el lugar.

Hiccup comenzó a caminar alejándose de los demás, pero estaba siendo seguido por Jack.

-Qué grande es este lugar

-Aquí viven dragones ¿Qué esperabas?

-Oye, quería saber a qué edad…

\- ¿Morí? - Preguntó Hicc recibiendo un asentimiento del contrario- Tranquilo, entiendo tu curiosidad, morí a la edad de 15 años

\- ¡Tan joven!

-No creo que estés en posición de decir eso

El albino y el castaño pronto entablaron una buena amistad, conversando y bromeando el día acabo muy pronto siendo la hora en la que los guardianes debían volver a sus respectivos palacios.

-¡Jack! Vamos es hora de irnos- Hablo Norte cerca de varios dragones que los llevarían.

-Es hora de irme- Dijo el peliblanco con cierto tono de tristeza, le gustaba la compañía del más chico y realmente no quería irse.

\- ¿Qué te parece quedarte aquí esta noche? - Propuso de manera timina el más bajo sacando una sonrisa en el rostro del mayor

-Me encantaría.

Jack le aviso a Norte que se quedaría en el refugio, claro que Norte no se opuso es más se podría decir que estaba realmente contento. Los dos más jóvenes fueron acompañados por risas y más risas, por cuentos asombrosos y por anécdotas de todo tipo. Ambos tenían que agradecerle mucho a MiM pues gracias a él se habían encontrado y gracias a él se crearía un lazo que es más grande que el entendimiento humano, que es más grande que una simple amistad, que es más grande que el mundo.


End file.
